Risky Pleasure
by DannyFan66
Summary: Rated T , In response to Christine's question about whether or not I ever thought about doing a 'missing scene' story that follows CC catching Niles doing his Risky business dance. Here it is...Let me know what you think! - D


Disclaimer: I do not own any part or character of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Christine asked if I ever considered doing a 'what happens next' story for after CC walks in on Niles doing his Risky Business dance in Season 2. LOL Let me know what you think. – D

**Risky Pleasure**

**Chapter 1**

Niles clicked off the music and turned to face the smug CC. "You realize of course, now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh, Niles…" CC stepped in very close to him and rested her hand lightly on his chest. "Couldn't we take a little ride on the subway first?" CC winked at him suggestively and made her way into the office.

Niles frowned not exactly sure of what she meant. It had been ages since he'd actually seen the movie. He flew up the front stairs, he'd have to slip on pants anyway, and when he got to his room he put in the 'Risky Business' video pressed Fast Forward until he caught the 'subway ride'. His eyes got very big and he thought to himself. _"Did Babs, just come on to me?" _Niles wasn't sure how to handle this interesting dilemma, but he'd think of something. He slipped into a well fitting pair of khaki's and leaving his white dress shirt untucked he strolled back down stairs.

CC was sitting on the little green sofa when Niles made his way into the office. Niles took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" CC asked without looking up from the contract she was reading.

Niles leaned back against Max's desk feeling pretty good about the way he looked. "For our little ride on the subway."

CC sat and tried not to let the excitement show on her face. "What are you talking about, Benson?"

"You made the suggestion yourself, not ten minutes ago…you've already forgotten?" Niles raised his eyebrow seeing where this could potentially go.

CC kept her face as still as she could muster. "That? You took me seriously?" "_Oh please say yes."_

"Well," Niles started trying not to let his voice show how nervous he was. "If you're chicken…I suppose I could let you off the hook."

CC narrowed her eyes letting her thoughts tell her where this little game could potentially take them. "Chicken? Me…I thought you knew me better than that." CC dropped the papers she was reading on the loveseat and stood up. "Lead on, Benson."

"Very well, Miss Babcock, would you like to drive to the station or shall we walk?" Niles asked hoping she'd say walk and give him some time to calm his nerves. He picked up her coat from the arm of the loveseat and held it for her.

CC slipped into her coat. "It's a pretty nice night. Let's walk."

Niles offered his arm and they stopped for only a moment so Niles could slip into his coat and they left the mansion headed in a direction that would change the whole dynamic of their lives.

* * *

They chatted about the show that she and Max were working on as they made their way at a slow stroll to the nearest subway station. "Would you like a hot chocolate?" Niles asked as they approached the vendor in the park.

"That would be nice, Niles. Thanks." CC smiled and allowed Niles to get them each a hot chocolate. "Shall we sit here for a bit?"

Niles nodded and they shared a bench in silence for a moment. "You know, you can be rather pleasant when you want, Miss Babcock."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, Niles." They laughed nervously. "Should we…uh…go?"

Niles stood and offered his hand. "Ready when you are." CC took his hand and stood. Then she curled her arm into his and they continued toward their original destination.

"Niles…I have to ask…why were you dusting in your…" CC was having a difficult time getting through this question.

"Boxers?" Niles grinned slightly at her discomfort. CC nodded. "Well, I didn't think anyone would come in, that's for sure. But I don't usually dust in my boxers when no one's at home." Niles paused to see if she'd have anything to add. When she didn't he continued. "I usually wear my briefs." CC stiffened just a bit. "I'm kidding, Babs. I just got that tape and thought it would be fun. It's that simple."

CC shook her head. "I just seemed so out of character for you."

"Like taking a ride on the subway is something either of us do?" Niles looked at her as they waited to cross the street. Their eyes locked briefly and before either knew what was happening his lips brushed hers so softly neither was really sure it happened.

They arrived at the station and boarded the car to where neither was sure, but that really didn't matter. Location wasn't the 'destination' they were planning for this little…ride. "Niles…" CC leaned in and whispered softly. "It's Friday and it's only Midnight, the train isn't going to be empty."

"Is that a problem?" Niles tried not to smirk.

CC's eyes grew very large. "Are you kidding?"

"Are you trying to back out?" Niles raised his eyebrow at her.

CC could feel her heart racing. "Nope. I'm just sayin' I'm not doing this with an audience."

"We'll wait then." Niles whispered and slipped his arm around her back. "You know, I wouldn't hold it against you if you changed your mind."

CC turned on the sultry smirk. "Now who's trying to back out?"

"I just mean that if you were just kidding, in the foyer, you know pulling my leg, I understand. I'm not going to force you to go through with it." Niles explained.

CC frowned. "Niles…I would never accuse you of forcing me. You know that…right?"

"I just don't want you to regret something that started out as a casual remark at my expense." Niles was giving CC every opportunity to 'back out' and save face.

CC looked at him. "Niles…if I didn't know better I'd say you were…nervous."

"Nervous?" Niles head whipped around. "What's there to be nervous about?"

CC leaned in, deciding that she had him a bit off balance and she liked it. "Oh, Niles…" CC cooed in his ear, noticing the slight shiver. "I'm sure you're quite talented in normal circumstances, but this isn't what one would describe as normal."

"_Did she just say she's sure I'm quite talented?"_ His thoughts ran quickly through his head. "Well, neither are we, really." Niles managed to slip out, suddenly feeling warm all over from her breath on his neck.

CC rested her head on Niles' shoulder. "No, I suppose not." Niles watched as people got on and got off the train. He had no idea where they were but still they sat.

"Miss Babcock…it's getting very late and there are still people on the train. I suppose this may have been a rather foolish idea on my part. I'm sorry." Niles spoke softly

CC lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She was amazed at what she saw. "Niles…are you alright…you look different."

"Disappointed I guess." Niles couldn't believe the words came out so easily.

CC was pretty shocked too. "Really?"

"Of course. How could you think otherwise?" Niles asked quietly.

CC just looked at him, trying desperately to read his expression; so soft and handsome, he did look disappointed. "Niles…maybe you could take me home?" Niles nodded and when the train stopped he quickly checked to see where they were and the quickest route to CC's building.

"If we just stay on the train for five more stops, we can walk from there." Niles explained. "We should have you home in about an hour."

CC stood and let Niles slip past her to the window. She couldn't help but notice they were alone on the train. She swallowed the lump that rapidly formed in her throat. Then she stood just in front of him. "Miss Babcock," Niles started. "You should sit down. The train is going to start."

The words had barely left his lips when the train started moving. Niles looked up at her. "Miss Babcock?"

Niles didn't know what to make of the look on her face. She stood in front of him and slipped off her shoes which brought her much closer. The look on her face spoke volumes but he needed to know... "Are you sure?" Her lips joining with his was her only answer.

Niles' hands moved slowly up her silky legs and he slipped her panties slowly and carefully down until they dropped to the floor. CC let out a sultry laugh. "I'm glad they weren't my favorites." She again joined their lips in a soft and probing kiss as she made quick work releasing Niles to her.

She stepped forward just enough to carefully straddle his lap. CC broke the kiss just long enough to gaze into his deep blue eyes as she joined them. A soft moan slipped from them as they moved slowly in rhythm with the motion of the train. "Oh, Niles…" CC cooed in his ear making him twitch slightly. "Don't hold back, Niles…please."

"CC…I want to look at you…I want to see your face…" Niles whispered to her. "Please…look at me." Niles groaned trying to control himself.

CC kissed him deeply and pulled back allowing their eyes to meet. "God, Niles…I…" CC couldn't continue and Niles felt her tighten around him and let himself join her as they dropped into the abyss.

As their breathing returned to normal, CC kissed him lightly and rested her head on his shoulder still straddling him. "Niles…that was..."

"Risky?" Niles whispered and dropped a soft kiss on her neck.


End file.
